lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinkaku
Shinkaku, or the Grand Supreme Kai, is an official role-play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. He is a pure-blooded Supreme Kai from Planet Kaishin, the homeworld of all Shin-jin. Shinkaku use to be merged with Hikari Minato for a long time until he was strong enough to survive on his own. After Hikari's death, Shinkaku, who had recently fully matured, came out of his body and took over as the new Grand Supreme Kai, eagerly awaiting the birth of two more Supreme Kais in order to fill the remaining two positions. As the Grand Supreme Kai, he watches over and governs the entire universe, both Other world and the living world. Appearance Shinkaku is a rather tall and muscular individual. He possess red skin, red eyes, and white spiky hair fashioned into a mohawk hair style. His ears are pointy, his eyes are elegant, and his fingernails are rather long and sharp. He wears typical Supreme Kai clothing comprised of blue and gold colors, with fancy potara earrings. On his right hand, he fashions a symbol he created himself as a symbol of power and good and proof of his existence, especially for those who do not believe in him. Background Like all Supreme Kais and Kais in general, Shinkaku is a Shin-jin from Planet Kaishin. On Planet Kaishin, there is large magical trees known as Kaiju. All Shin-jin are born from large apple-shaped fruits, and those born from the rare golden fruits automatically become Kaioshin, which are Supreme Kais. Shinkaku was born from one of those fruits, but for currently unknown reasons, his fruit began to quickly rot before he could truly be born. Hikari Minato, who had been allowed access to Planet Kaishin by the Supreme Kais due to his status as a Super Saiyan God and one of the many protectors of the Universe, happened to come across the dying fruit while exploring the planet. Shinkaku reached out to Hikari with his telepathic abilities, and spoke to him asking him to accept him into his body and merge with him, Hikari accepted his terms and conditions, and merged with Shinkaku so that he wouldn't die. From that point on, Shinkaku resided in Hikari's body granting him some new abilities as well as giving him advice whenever he needed it until he was able to fully recover and grow within his body until he could leave it and take on his duty as the next Supreme Kai. However, once Shinkaku had fully matured, he realized that leaving Hikari's body would result in Hikari's death to their bodies being joined for so long. Due to this, he would have to wait until Hikari died as he didn't want to kill him. Shortly afterwards, Hikari fought against General Iskatyu of the The Herulean Empire and for the second time in history, Shinkaku lended Hikari all of his power and used his unlock potential ability to unlock both his and Hikari's absolute full potential and push it through the roof. Causing Hikari to transform into his Supreme Super Saiyan God form. However, despite Hikari's efforts with 's help, he was defeated and killed by Iskatyu. Iskatyu was left on the brink of death though, and quickly retreated from the battle to recover and regroup with his allies. Due to Hikari's death, Shinkaku was able to leave his body withou harming him. Once he emerged, he spoke to all of The Lookout Crew members there at the time, telling them who he was and what he intended to do before departing. Shinkaku is seen later one more time at Hikari's funeral, before leaving once more and staying on the Sacred World of the Kais to do his duty and watch over the entire universe as the newly elected Grand Supreme Kai with Old Kai and Kibito Kai's help. Personality Shinkaku appears to be a rather emotionless individual, although that is not true and that is the demeanor he takes when around others except for his fellow Kais. He does that only to further his agenda as a god that cannot interfere with things directly unless they threaten the universe as a whole. In reality, Shinkaku is an incredibly caring, kind, compassionate, and selfless being who cares very much about the unvierse and all of it's inhabitants but will not do things outside of his duty as the Grand Supreme Kai. He is also rather gentle, wanting to handle things with care most the time and is very well-mannered. Usually speaking in a very formal and intelligent manner, using big words, and sometimes coming off as if he has a superiority complex. Although he does not mean to come off that way dispite the fact that he does view himself as superior in terms of rank, as he actually is and beleiving that isn't arrogant, but as a person he does not view himself that way. As he knows that just because he is the Grand Supreme Kai, he can still die and be erased from existence as a whole and that there is those stronger than him in terms of power. Overall, Shinkaku spends most of his time hanging out with the other Supreme Kais while watching over the entire universe and observing the biggest events happening within it. He enjoys drinking jasmine dragon tea, eating rice and noodles, and watching wildlife thrive. Abilities & Techniques As the Grand Supreme Kai, Shinkaku is an incredibly powerful being with jurisdiction and control over the entire Universe and all domains within it. He is the most powerful Supreme Kai to exist so far and has greatly surpassed all of the previous ones. As he possess godly ki thanks to his previous fusion with Hikari, and can use it just as well and in different ways, Ki Mastery Shinkaku has fully mastered the use of ki. He primarily utilizies his naturally invisible ki as a Kai, and with his utilization of godly ki, he cannot be sensed by others unless they can use it too and can absorb ki. Even then, it is more difficult to avoid due to being invisible and dispersed across the entire area. Shinkaku is easily capable of condensing, concentrating, and focusing his ki with perfect pecision and amazing accuracy. With his mastery of the kiai technique, Shinkaku is able to block, deflect, reflect, or completely nullify incoming attacks at himself with little to hand physical movement involved at all. Overall, Shinkaku is a master of ki who can easily dispatch nearly all regular ki users without much difficulty. Here is a list of technqiues Shinkaku uses via his ki: *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Kiai *Energy Shield *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Instantaneous Movement *Magic Materialization *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Divination **Far-Seeing Arts *Hypnosis Technique *Unlock Abilitiy *Life Transfusion *Supreme Kaioken *Gods Assault *Sacred Light Bullet *Mighty Powerful God Shockwave *Flame Shower Breath Power Originally, Shinkaku was born with almost no power level and was on the verge of death. However, after merging with Hikari he was able to slowly mend himself over time and recover his true power as well as add Hikari's to his own. Greatly amplifying his power and granting him strength on the same level as the strongest members of The Lookout Crew. Battles As a Supreme Kai, Shinkaku does not engage in battles for fun or for sport and will only do so if it threatens the unvierse, his life, or the lives of other important godly beings. Here is a list of battles he has fought so far: * List of Deaths * Trivia *Shinkaku's name means "Godhood" a reference to his position as the Grand Supreme Kai, the ruler of the entire universe and everything within it. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles